Isle of Mal
by TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Five year old Mal sets out to rule the Isle. What's this she has magic within the barrier? Her mother is acting nice? What is going on? She doesn't get it but she doesn't care she has an Isle to conquer.
1. Chapter 1

A five year old Mal dressed herself not knowing that all of Auradon was going to be watching her from this day on. She did notice the purple screen floating in front of her though. She ignored it and ran outside. She didn't have any friends but who cared as long as she was outside.

"Mal!" she looked up to see her mother on the balcony many people were watching them. "Don't go too far from home!"

Mal nodded but felt like pouting she wanted to explore the Isle. She looked around what was there to do around here anyway? She hadn't really been out of her castle because her mother was a shut in and thought she was too little to go out. She walked off looking around. A boy a little older than her bumped into her Mal saw his money purse and took it shoving it into her pocket. He didn't seem to notice.

**Pick Pocketing-1 **

Mal smirked she knew what that meant because her mother had had tutors come and teach her about being evil since she was really little.

**Sense-1 **

**Someone is watching you. **

She looked up and sure enough Maleficent was watching she could have sworn she saw a smile on her mother's lips. Two goblins were suddenly flanking her.

"What are you doing?!" Mal demanded.

"Babysitting." One grunted.

The other slapped him upside the head.

"We're bodyguards." The second one corrected the first.

"oh, okay." Mal nodded. "With you two I can explore." She stated and walked off. "COME! NOW!"

They scrambled off after her. Only five years old and she was demanding and commanding like her mother. They were scared.

Mal was walking through the Bazaar when she spotted a cage. She ordered however many goblins that it would take to carry the cage. Two additional Goblins came running to do her bidding. Mal had an idea. Sure enough she'd been right. She came across a boy with half black hair and half white hair who was clearly lost. He had to be younger than her. Maybe three.

"You!" she pointed at him. "What is your name and who is your parent?!"

"I'm Carlos." The boy said. "I'm three and my mother is Cruella."

"I see." Mal said, "and where is she?"

"I dunno."

"Then you are under arrest!"

She grabbed him and shoved him into the cage to the shock of everyone . She then shut the cage and locked it.

Carlos wanted to cry as he held the bars and they continued moving but he didn't. Why was this girl picking on him? What did he do? He'd just gotten lost because his mom had left him. Now what was he going to do.

"You keep track of how long he's been in there." Mal ordered one of the Goblin bodyguards. As they walked past a stand she grabbed a red shawl and shoved it into her backpack. "Lets go!"

**Stealing-1 **

The toured the whole Bazaar before returning home.

"And what is that?" Maleficent asked from her perch on the balcony.

"It's a jail for little lost kids." Mal said.

Cruella marched up to them

"Free my son this instant."

"How long have we had him?" Mal asked the Goblin.

"Three hours." the Goblin grunted.

"If you want it back you need to pay 3 gold." Mal informed. "Now pay me!"

Cruella was shocked beyond shocked. She was expected to pay the little girl who'd stolen her son. She thought about leaving but then who was going to clean the floor in the entryway.

"and who do you think you are little girl?" Cruella demanded.

"I am Mal daughter of Maleficent." Mal stated proudly. "Now pay me or leave! It'll cost you more if I have to feed him."

Cruella quickly handed over three gold. Mal let Carlos out and he was dragged away by his mother.

"Like taking candy from a baby." Mal scoffed. "If you find any lost kids lock them in the cage." Mal ordered. "I'm going to get my lunch!"

She marched inside shoving the money in her inventory like she had the money purse.

**10 gold. **

Mal ate two apples before returning outside to see a miffed looking boy in red in her cage. He was her age.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "How old are you? Who is your parents?"

"Jay son of Jafar!" The boy snapped. "5."

"Very well."

Mal snapped and the Goblins were up and following her. Along the way to Jafar's, Mal was sure she'd seen it earlier where the heck had it gone, they came across a blue haired girl who was pretty and unattended.

"You are arrested." Mal declared shoving the girl into the cage with Jay. "Name, age, parents?"

"Evie daughter of Evil Queen I'm 5." The girl said, "Can we talk about this?"

The answer was a resounding no. The next to join the cage was a girl named Uma daughter of Ursula whose bag of clams got confiscated by Mal. Uma was not happy and protested loudly that it had taken her two hours to fill that bag.

"Mine now!" Mal said, simply. "I know that shop was here somewhere."

"If you mean my dads shop it's that way." Jay said, grudgingly and pointed. "We've passed it four times now."

Mal frowned and finally found the place. Apparently, she'd been wondering lost for two hours.

"Are you Jafar?!" Mal demanded of the Former Grand Viscor. "I am Mal daughter of Maleficent."

"Yes, how may I help you?" Jafar wondered with false sweetness. "I have ..."

"Your son's name is Jay?" Mal asked.

"Yes."

"He was arrested for being lost in the Bazaar. I've had him two hours so you owe me two gold." She held out her hand. "NOW!"

Jafar was a little shaken but quickly handed over the money and the girl got his son out of the cage and shoved the boy at him.

"Now you said, Ursula?" Mal said, to Uma who nodded. "I think I remember that one."

She didn't she got lost again. A goblin had to lead the way along the way they picked up Anthony Tremain who kept demanding loudly to be released and that Mal give him back his watch that she'd taken from him. He was ignored and finally hit upside the head by Uma to make him shut up. They finally reached Ursula's stand.

"You are Ursula?" Mal demanded. "I am Mal Daughter of Maleficent. You have a Daughter named Uma?"

"Yes" Ursula sighed, "Word has reached me how much do I owe you?"

"Four gold." Mal demanded and received her payment she let Uma out but refused to give the clams back.

"You there Mal!" A woman was rushing toward her pulling a little girl behind her. "How long have you had Anthony Tremain?"

"You get off easy." Mal replied. "You owe one gold _if _you are Anastasia Tremaine."

"That's my mom." Anthony sighed.

Mal was paid and Anthony released.

"Where do you live?" Mal demanded of Evie.

"I dunno." Evie replied, shrugging. "I'm lost that's why I'm here."

Mal was annoyed this girl seemed way to calm about being arrested. They headed back to Bargen Castle.

"There." Evie said, pointing. "That's my mother."

"You owe me four gold!" Mal demanded holding out her hand. "Take this and get out of my sight!"

Evil Queen was startled and shocked but Jafar had warned her that even at five Mal was much like her mother. She didn't even try to barter just handed the money over and recieved her daughter. She quickly hurried off with Evie in tow.

"Today was a good day." Mal yawned going into the Castle and up to her home. "Lets see how much I made...four and four is eight...plus one is nine...plus two is eleven..."

**For figuring out how much you made, +1 INT**

**For doing Math, +1 WIS**

**Math-1 **

**Calculation-1 **

**21 gold**

"Today was a really good day." Mal said, happily. "I made a lot of money."

"Tell mommy about your day." Maleficent said, as she sat down to have whatever dinner the Goblins made. She could tell that she'd shocked Mal.

"Oh, Goblin, I confiscated these." She held up the bag of clams. "As soon as I check to see if they have treasure inside you will cook them."

She pried the ten clams open and found one pearl.

**+5 LUK **

Mal demanded the clams be cooked and secretly put the Pearl in her inventory under the table. She looked at her mother than told her about her day. They ate fried/burnt clams for dinner. Maleficent punished the Goblin for ruining her daughters treat. Mal was confused why was her mother acting like this? She never had before. What was going on? Mal thought about while she took her bath and got ready for bed. She fell asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Mal demanded the clams be cooked and secretly put the Pearl in her inventory under the table. She looked at her mother than told her about her day. They ate fried/burnt clams for dinner. Maleficent punished the Goblin for ruining her daughters treat. Mal was confused why was her mother acting like this? She never had before. What was going on? Mal thought about while she took her bath and got ready for bed. She fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Auradon **

Ben raced into the room where he could see that pretty purple haired girl again. He climbed up on his mini throne between his parents and was served breakfast. The girl was dressed and being force fed some kind of porridge by her mother.

"Does she not want to eat?" Ben asked his mom. "Why not?"

"She said she wasn't hungry." Belle said.

"But you say breakfast is the most impotent meal of the day."

"Important." Beast corrected with a chuckle. "You should do your studies, Ben."

"I will do them here." Ben declared. "She's pretty and I want to watch her adventures."

Beast and Belle exchanged shocked looks.

* * *

Mal finally managed to get free and outside. Her goblin crew was waiting for her and off they went.

**Do to getting lost so much yesterday. You've unlocked Map function! **

A map appeared in her peripheral vision and began to fill in as she wandered around. The shops were being labeled as well.

**You've unlocked Year Book!**

**This lets you look at people you've met and get information on them the more information you get the easier it is to use it against them and bend them to your will. **

Mal thought about that opening and it did. There was her Mother, Ursula, Uma, Jay, Jafar, Carlos, Cruella, Evie, Evil Queen, Anthony Tremaine, and Anastasia Tremaine to her it was a lot of people.

"You're under arrest, Uma." Mal had caught the girl trying to sneak through the crowd. She tossed the girl into the cage taking her sword and putting it on. "Mine now."

Uma glared at her.

**Killer Intent/Bloodlust-1 **

"Let me out and give me that sword back!" Uma yelled. "I'm going to buy a boat!"

"Going where to buy a boat?" Mal wondered grabbing a blue silk scarf this time. "Tell me now!"

"Pirate's Cove!" Uma informed.

Along the way they picked up Harry Hook who had his black pirate's hat taken by Mal who put it on. Then they came across Gil son of Gaston who had his belt taken so Mal could use it to carry her sword. The three captives were soon joined by Jay who lost his lamp to Mal. By the time they arrived word had already reached the Cove that Mal was on the way. Mal snagged Squirmy and Squeaky Smee upon arriving it was clear to everyone that they were trying to get out of her way. Mr. Smee quickly rescued the boys but not before one lost his bandanna and the other his toy eyepatch.

Uma, Harry, and Gil seemed to be bonding in the cage.

"Over there." Uma pointed through the bars . "Come on, walk faster."

They got to where she wanted to go to see a small little row boat that looked ready to sink.

"You're in jail?" Hook sighed, "I'll take Harry from you." He said, and paid his dues freeing his son. Who looked traumatized when Mal shoved him off the dock to look at the boat. He screamed and splashed about causing Ursula to surface looking angry.

"Some of us are trying to relax on their day off!" She snapped throwing the boy back onto the dock. "Uma, again?!"

"She's got it out for me, mother!" Uma protested as Mal was paid and Uma was freed into her mother's tentacles.

"Bath time, my little shrimp."

"Mother, don't!" Uma bawled as she was dunked repeatedly into the water until the point where she could almost not breath. "I'm clean! I'm clean!"

Gaston Jr. and Gaston the Third showed up to try and free their brother but were thrown in the cage as well for being too young and alone with out an adult.

"This boat will sink if you put even one person in it." Mal said, and to prove her point she kicked Harry into it and sure enough it started going down. "I'm not buying it. Okay, to Jafar's!"

Jafar was not pleased when he looked up to see Mal entering his shop. Two days in a row? That boy needed a lot of work. He noted Mal's backpack was bulging with stolen goods as were her pockets. Jay was now the only one in the cage and Mal was pulling at a crow on a leash that was flying above her. It squawked in protest. He paid and received his son.

"I had fun today." Jay told Mal, as he patted his own pockets. "Lets team up again sometime."

Mal shrugged and left.

* * *

Maleficent was wondering where her daughter was the sun was going down just as she was about to yell to the Isle that the girl be brought home for a small reward said girl came marching towards the castle fighting to keep a crow on a leash from pulling her in the other direction. Maleficent wondered where she'd gotten the fully grown crow from and how she'd leashed it. She made a show of welcoming Mal home and rushing her into the dinning room/Living room/kitchen before taking the bird and putting it on a perch. It didn't fly away.

"Now where did you get that?"

"Mother Gothel gave it to me as payment when I snagged her grandchild." Mal said, happily. "I think I want a smaller one. That one kept pulling me."

"Well if we can catch another we can get a baby for you." Maleficent cooed. "So tell mother all about your day. It looks like you found many treasures."

Mal was off telling Maleficent all about her adventures that day.

Maleficent was bored but indulged the child she knew the girl was special she could feel it she just needed the girl to show her how special. She almost laughed at Ursula's idea of bath time. She almost pitied the little girl. Then her cold heart froze once more and she didn't anymore. She picked up on something else.

"Jafar's son wants to be your ..._friend? _" Maleficent almost spat the word.

"I didn't say that." Mal said, giving her mother big green eyes. "I said, he said, we should team up again because we both like to steal things. Friends are for little goody goodies. I'm a bad little girl. I don't need friends! I don't want them!"

Maleficent gave a stiff nod though she had to wonder if the child was just telling her what she wanted to hear. She dismissed that the child was too young to even contemplate that kind of move.


	3. Chapter 3

Maleficent gave a stiff nod though she had to wonder if the child was just telling her what she wanted to hear. She dismissed that the child was too young to even contemplate that kind of move.

The next day Mal ate breakfast only so she didn't have to be force fed mush again. When she got outside Jay was there but wasn't in the cage though he was eyeing it.

"Just who I wanted to see." Mal said, shocking Maleficent. "You, Jay are now my Minion! Lets go! We've got work to do!"

"Work?" Jay asked, running to catch up to her. He noted that Mal had her belt and sword on. "What are we doing?"

"Arresting lost kids." Mal said, "and looking for Uma."

"Why Uma?" Jay wondered snatching a coin purse as Mal grabbed a purple shawl this time.

"I want more clams." Mal stated. "The Goblin burnt my last ones."

"Were they good?" Jay wondered, arms behind his head.

"Yep," Mal nodded. "Bet she's workin on her boat right?"

Jay agreed.

* * *

**Auradon **

Ben looked up from his lesson frowning at Jay son of Jafar. He was too close to Mal! He didn't like that! He wanted that boy away from Mal right now!

"Why aren't they allowed friends?" Ben asked.

"Because their parents have taught them that having friends is something only good people like us do." Belle answered. "They are young and don't really understand that but they know it's what they're taught and that they're parents don't have friends."

"I want to be Mal's friend!" Ben declared shocking everyone. "I'll be a good friend! Not like that Jay person!"

Beast tried to hide his smile. His son was jealous and didn't understand. Though he was concerned about his son having feelings for the girl.

* * *

Mal and Jay had found Carlos and Evie again, as well as Harry and Gil. Jay had claimed a belt and sword from the latter two.

"Excuse me, where are we going?" Evie wondered.

"Clam hunting." Mal answered, as they entered Pirate's Cove.

"There." Jay said, nodding toward a nearby dock.

Sure enough Uma was at her boat and had no adult around her.

"I've never been down here before." Evie said, frowning. "I don't think I like it."

Mal's foot smashed into Uma's back sending her into the boat. It began filling with water. Uma managed to get out of the water only to be thrown in the cage.

"Got em!" Jay said, he'd used his sword to hook a bag from the boat. He set the bag on the dock and put his sword away. He opened the bag. "Are these clams, Mal?"

"Yep." Mal said, almost licking her lips. "Good job." Mal put the bag in her back pack. "We got what we came for. Lets head back."

"THOSE ARE MINE!" Uma bellowed.

* * *

**Auradon **

Several people were holding in laughs but Ben was having a giggling fit. His princess liked clams. He was sure he could get her a lot of them. But how was he going to get her here so that he could actually meet her? and would she like him? He somehow doubted it. She had said that she was a bad little girl and he knew that he was a good little boy so how were they going to meet and get along so that she could be his Princess? He had to come up with a way. He wanted to meet Mal so bad.

Beast adn Belle could almost read their son's thoughts and it worried them to no end.

* * *

Mal smirked to herself as she and Jay arrived at home pockets and backpacks bulging with goods. They'd emptied the cage. Mal gave Jay two clams and kept eight for herself. She went inside and Jay vanished trying to blend into the shadows.

"I got clams!" Mal declared to her mother holding up the bag. "Jay did half the work but I only gave him two and kept eight for myself cause he's only my minion and don't deserve more."

Maleficent smirked to herself. Maybe she was teaching the child after all. She praised the child and ordered the Goblin to cook the clams and not burn them. The goblin was almost killed when he again burnt the clams.

* * *

**Auradon**

"This doesn't seem like the Maleficent I remember." Aurora frowned. "She's almost ...caring..."

"I'm sure it's just an act." Phillip, her husband assured her. "Maybe she still has enough power to sense that the girl is special. She hasn't exactly hidden that she can do things others cant'. The Goblins have seen her putting money in her Inventory."

"Yes, maybe you're right." Aurora nodded, but they could all see that she wasn't convinced. "But, maybe she's changed."

No one dared to even hope that the Isle was reforming anyone from what they'd seen it wasn't.

"Father, you control this Gamer power?" Ben asked, as he watched Mal curl up in bed avoiding the leaking roof that was dripping above her as it stormed outside. "Maybe you can teach her how to fix the Isle and make it better."

"What a brilliant idea, Ben." Fairy Godmother praised. "All in favor?"

"Aye!"

It was unanimous and Belle thought it was only likely because they were watching a child.

* * *

Mal forced herself to eat breakfast then was up and outside to see Jay already waiting.

"Ready?" He asked, as he kicked his foot into a three year olds back forcing him into the cage he'd been trying not to go into. It wasn't Carlos this time. "I caught this one trying to steal a witches hat earlier."

"Did she get it?" Mal wondered.

"Nope the owner caught her and gave her to me to put in the cage." Jay grinned.

The owner of the store under the castle nodded stiffly and went back inside.

Mal almost giggled.

"Be bad today, Mal!" Maleficent called from the balcony.

"Okay, mother!" Mal called back.

"Lets find Uma." Jay said, instantly. The Goblins sweat dropped. "Dad burnt my clams and then Iago stole one."

"Okay, I agree." Mal nodded, "My Goblin cook burnt mine again. Mother really punished him good too but I still want to know what a properly cooked clam tastes like. Did you find treasure in your clams?"

"No." Jay sighed, "You?"

"Nope." Mal said, simply and she hadn't. Not this time. "There!"

Jay tackled a boy down and forced him into the cage. Mal took the paper in his hands and Jay took his watch.

**You've found Truth Potion Recipe!**

**You can brew this do to the Power of Gamer! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Auradon **

"Who put that in there?" Beast demanded thought gently.

No one had an answer so all eyes went to Ben.

"I don't know how and even if I did it would be something like turning hair pink or something." Ben defended.

"So that boy just happened to have a potions page?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Mother, make it so Mal can make a book out of the pages she finds." Ben pleaded, "and give her a library in her Inventory. Libraries are the best places after all."

Belle hugged her son and kissed his head how she loved him to know end.

"That is a wonderful idea, son." Beast praised, "and I will teach you how to do this as you are her age and understand what children your age like but you mustn't misuse the power."

Ben nodded.

* * *

**You can find pages of books and reform the book when you have all of the pages!**

**Quest:**

**Libraries are the best places!**

**Find a book and unlock your Inventory Library!**

**Reward:**

**Library **

"What's a library?" Mal asked Jay.

"I dunno." Jay shrugged. "What's that?"

"I can't read." Mal said, after turning the page this way and that. "I bet mother can read! Lets ask her. I want to know what a library is."

* * *

**Auradon **

Belle was holding a traumatized Ben and rubbing his back as he clutched his favorite book. She gave her husband a pointed look.

He cleared his throat nervously.

* * *

Maleficent was shocked by the question.

"A library is a room full of books that people go to. They can check the books out of the library but have to have them back by a certain time." she tried to explain it so the five year olds would understand.

"Do we have one of those?" the boy in the cage asked.

Jay hit him but looked up at Maleficent for an answer.

"No, we don't." she answered. "and what lead to this question?"

Mal held up the page.

"I can't read it." she explained.

"Oh, this was a favorite of mine and Evil Queen's back in the day. I believe Jafar used it as well." Maleficent was actually smiling. "This Mal is a Truth Potion Recipe a very simple one even children like yourself could brew it."

"I WANNA BREW IT RIGHT NOW!" Mal bellowed at the top of her lungs.

Maleficent was very pleased and took the two children to the kitchen. She was soon teaching them to brew. She quickly let them work together when Jay tried to mash everything together with his cauldron.

**Potion Brewing-1**

**Ingredient Preparation-1**

**Truth Potion-1 **

"Okay." Mal said, nodding at the blue liquid she and Jay had created. "We need apples!"

Jay got four out of his back pack.

"They were going to be lunch but I think this more important." he shrugged.

"Oh, mommy is so proud of you!" Maleficent praised as they let the apples soak up all the potion. "Now what are you going to do with them?"

"Sell them of course." Mal and Jay told her while rolling their eyes.

Maleficent was very pleased with how both of them were turning out and sent them on their way sending a Goblin to spy on anyone who bought the apples. That had been a good first attempt at a potion and she wanted to know if it worked or not. If so she would have her answer to why she thought Mal was special.

"Carlos is back?" Mal said, upon exiting and seeing the cage.

"Not of my free will." Carlos sighed, pouting.

"Who said anything about free will?" Mal demanded. "You obey me! The whole Isle does!"

Jay nodded from her side arms behind his head.

Carlos nodded back weakly. The other boy was dozing.

"REZA!"

The boy woke with a start and was set free. The man did not look happy as he jerked Reza along.

"Here you go, Jay, two gold for you."

"I'm getting paid for this?" Jay asked shocked. "i thought we were just havin' fun. Cool!"

"APPLES!" Mal and Jay yelled when they reached the Bazaar. "Special Apples!"

"Those two learn fast." Hook said to one of the 40 thieves. "They know what makes this Isle run."

Several people within hearing distance laughed.

"Special Apples!"

"What's so special about them?" Anthony Tremain asked holding the skirt of a woman who wasn't his mother. "This is my aunt." he said quickly.

"They're a special prank apple." Mal informed loud enough for everyone to hear. "On sale now."

"A special deal!" Jay picked up. "2 gold per apple! Get em now, folks we only got four!"

"You can count?" Anthony asked. "How high?"

"I can do maths." Mal scoffed. "see if the apples cost 2 gold and we have 4 apples then we'll get 8 gold for all of them. After giving Jay 2 gold I will have 6 gold left over."

The adults were impressed.

Jay's face had scrunched up in thought. His dad was teaching him math too but he couldn't do it that fast.

"Wow." Anthony said, he reached in his pocket and pulled out two gold. "Okay, I'll take one."

Jay gave him one as Mal took the money.

The next one to buy an apple was a girl named Styx who was thrown in jail after making the purchase.

"You there!" A woman yelled across the bazaar near sunset. "MAL! JAY!"

The kids turned as the woman rushed towards them.

"We've got one apple left." Jay told her. "Two gold."

"So reasonable." The woman said, paying Mal and taking the apple. "Did you jail a young girl named Morgan today?"

"No." They said, shaking their heads in unison.

"Where did that girl go?" the woman growled and wandered off.

"Hey, lady!" Mal yelled. "You look like Ursula."

"I'm her older sister." The woman deadpanned. "Morgana."

"That would make this Morgan Uma's cousin right?" Jay hissed at Mal.

"I think that's how it works." Mal nodded. "You should check pirates cove, Morgana. Uma bought a boat."

"of course." Morgana declared.

"That'll be six clams." Jay told her. "You can deliver them tomorrow."

* * *

**Auradon **

"What is it with these two and clams?" Ariel wondered.

"Mal said she wanted to taste a perfectly cooked clam." Ben said, eating said clam. "Guess they're gonna keep trying until they get one. These are good."

Ariel smiled indulgently at the young Prince.


	5. Chapter 5

"Morgana." Maleficent drawled the next morning. "What are you doing here?"

"YAY!" Mal pushed passed her mother as Jay ran up pulling Carlos behind him. Carlos was thrown in the cage. "PAY US!"

"Six clams as agreed upon." Morgana said, handing Mal the bag. She had a small girl clinging to her. "Morgan was right where you said she would be."

"Great!" Jay beamed, "This means we don't have to track Uma down today."

They were both staring into the clam bag with hunger in their eyes.

Morgana quickly lead Morgan away before she get charged for anything else.

"Clams again, Mal?" Maleficent wondered.

"I want a perfectly cooked one." Mal stated.

"Me too." Jay said, nodding. "Come on, if we hurry we can probably steal something from the Slop Shop during rush."

Mal put the clams in her backpack and they ran across the street.

They didn't see a Goblin reporting to Maleficent.

"The girl's apples worked." it reported. "Morgana force fed half to Uma and half to Morgan both told the truth for half and hour..." he reported on the other three buyers as well.

"The girl can do magic." Maleficent sneered. "I knew she was special."

Jay and Mal suddenly burst from the Slop Shop both carrying to go cups and trying not to fall.

* * *

Jafar cocked an eyebrow when Mal and Jay burst into his shop followed by the Goblins and cage. They quickly slammed the door and sat against it both were panting.

"What's coffee?" Mal finally asked, staring at her cup.

"It's an adult drink." Jafar said, taking the cup from his son. He drank from it. "Particularly nasty today. The Slop Shop sold you coffee?"

"Sold?" Jay asked blinking at him. "We're bad little kids. We stole these."

Mal tasted the coffee in her hands. She drank some more. She watched as Jay emptied his pockets and backpack on the counter it wasn't much just what he had been able to grab one handed as they ran. They ducked as a cursing Goblin ran past the shop.

"Sheesh you think he'd give up." Mal said, shaking her head.

One of her Goblins snorted the other hit him.

Carlos just sighed and continued tinkering with what he was building. If he could make this work then maybe he could buy his way out of the cage today.

When the coast was clear they were back out on the prowl. Mal having finished have the coffee had given it to Jay who had finished the rest.

Around Midday they caught Uma. They had to wrestle her into the cage and it took both of them to do so. People all over were watching. Mal finally delivered a hard kick to Uma's butt sending her falling flat into the cage. Jay slammed the door. Both were panting and sweating.

"I'd like to buy my own way out." Carlos said, elbowing his way to the front of the cage it was full. "See? I made this." He held out a flat saucer like device. "It's a Cleaning Bot. You put it on your floor and push this button here." He showed Mal. "This cord is so you can charge it. You have to charge it every night and if you do this..." he pushed the top and it opened. "You just pull the ball out of it and throw it away and then pushed it closed again. When it flashes red it's full."

Mal and Jay stared at the bot in awe. Mal wanted to try it out so they quickly ran back to the Castle.

"WHAT ARE SO MANY CHILDREN DOING IN MY HOME?!" Maleficent bellowed when she was almost knocked over by Mal and Jay and the cage.

"Carlos is buying is freedom." Jay said, "He built something."

Mal set it on the floor and pushed the button it began moving around on the floor and small bits of crumbs vanished from the floor.

"Whoa." Jay whistled.

Mal nodded in agreement. She opened the cage and pulled Carlos out and kicked Uma in the stomach before she could get free.

"You have bought your freedom." Mal declared.

Carlos blinked that had been easy. He quickly made his escape.

* * *

**Auradon**

"He's smart." Ben said, "Carlos, built something and he's younger than me."

Everyone was impressed with Carlos as well and the invention.

"I want one." Cinderella declared. "I must get one."

Charming sighed and shook his head. She was still obsessed with cleaning after all these years.

Ben worked on the blue screen in front of him.

* * *

Mal and Jay were brewing another Truth Potion and everyone in the cage was watching them. They soaked four apples again and were almost force fed lunch.

They both quickly made their escape when Maleficent had her back turned getting more mush.

"She force feeds you?" Jay cried as they got outside.

"Only when I refuse to eat." Mal shrugged. "It's why I told you not to refuse."

Uma said nothing they'd seen her bathtime after all. She guessed every parent did something embarrassing with their kids.

**Repair!**

**Your roof leaks!**

**Get these materials to repair the roof of Bargain Castle!**

**Reward: **

**10 g**

**Isle Construction**

Mal blinked at the screen. Then they were off trying to find and gather the materials.

* * *

Maleficent glanced up at the sky then around the Isle it had been dark for twenty minutes where was that girl. She had just taken a deep breath to yell when two small shadows came into view pulling a leash with a big black crow on. They were followed by an odd shape which Maleficent assumed was the goblins and cage. She met them at the door. She took the leash as the crow began pulling the two five year olds towards the bazaar again both were fighting back as hard as they could. She jerked hard and the crow squaked loudly.

"In!" she told Mal who rushed inside.

Jay had vanished lest Maleficent catch him.

"It's a boy crow." Mal told Maleficent as she waited for her clams. "Mother Gothel said she gave me a girl last time. I asked her how to get a baby a crow and she gave me a boy crow."

Maleficent rolled her eyes and put the new crew with the old one.

The Goblin cook did not survive the night as he had once again burnt Mal's clams. Mal ate them but was not happy about her food being ruined.

When she was in her room and in bed that night she brought up the quest screen. She'd managed to get all the materials so the screen taught her how to use them.

**With these materials you will improve your roof to be 1/100 or Level 1-100. **

**Your roof being level 1 means it's in the worst condition if you get it to level 100 it will be in the best condition. **

**Would you like to start repair? **

Mal chose yes.

**Currently there is only one Goblin who knows how to repair your roof.**

**The repair will take 24:00:00 or 1 full day. **

Mal assigned the Goblin to the roof then went to sleep. She was going to like this Repair skill.


	6. Chapter 6

Mal came out of the castle the next morning rubbing her stomach.

"How many times do I have to say I don't like mush before someone understands?" she wondered.

Jay was standing there but didn't answer her. He didn't think he was supposed to.

"What's with that?" Jay pointed to the roof.

"Oh, I'm having the Goblin fix the roof." Mal said, "It rained on my favorite comforter last night."

Jay nodded wondering how much money Mal had that she could do that.

A teenager walked up to them.

"Mal and Jay?" he asked.

"Yes?" they asked.

"Harriet Hook requests that you come visit her at Pirate's Cove today." the teen said. "Look for a small girl of about eight dressed in red."

With that he walked off not noticing that he'd lost his hook that had been hanging from his side.

"Guess we're going to Pirate's Cove again." Mal said. "Good we can get Uma to give us more clams."

"Yeah!" Jay cheered. "One of these days I'm gonna get a perfectly cooked one."

"Yep." Mal nodded. "Maybe we should try ourselves."

Jay shrugged.

* * *

Evie was miserable as they entered Pirate's Cove. She had been with an adult but she guessed randomly grabbing on to an adult when she saw Mal coming hadn't been good enough for the small girl because here she was again. Wait hadn't that Carlos boy bought his way out? She wondered how she could do that. She sat down to think she ended up pushing whoever was on her head over to the boy next to her. The cage was at full capacity.

"Mal!" Captain Hook ran over. "Do you have Harry? He's late for his sword lesson."

Mal didn't actually know if she had him or not so yelled into the cage. A hand surfaced from the back. She and Jay managed to get Harry out of the cage without freeing anyone else. They got paid.

"Wait!" Mal demanded. "We are looking for Harriet Hook you will tell us where she is. NOW!"

They were taken to Harriet Hook who was smartly working on a dingy next to her father's boat and therefore in adult company.

"You requested a meeting?" Mal stated when she faced the girl.

"Yes, I did." Harriet agreed. "Uma has challenged me to a Pirate's Battle and I want you two to fight on my side."

"What's in it for us." Jay asked. "Other than getting to beat Uma?"

The answer was two shiny kid sized swords.

"I will give you these when you come back on Saturday." Harriet replied.

"When's Saturday?" Mal asked. "I don't know my days yet."

"That's in two days." Harriet informed. " That means today is Thursday."

"We'll keep this in mind." Mal stated.

She then lead the way away from where they were.

"We're gonna play aren't we?" Jay wondered.

* * *

"Course but it's best to leave her wonderin'. That way when we show up she'll be so happy that she'll ask us to come back when we win."

"You're really smart." Jay laughed.

"Yep." Mal nodded.

* * *

Mal stared at Evie frowning. The girl was trying to buy her way out with a scarf?

"I stole eight of those already." Mal informed.

"But feel this one!" Evie insisted as her mother and Maleficent stood by watching. "It's real silk!"

Mal frowned she didn't know what silk was but she felt the scarf. It was soft and she liked that.

"Nope." Mal said, "I'm not convinced." She was in a bad mood because Uma had managed to not be caught today which meant she hadn't gotten any clams. "You gotta do better than that, blueberry."

Evil Queen bought her daughter's freedom and made a note to teach her more about bargaining. Though she had to admit she'd done well for her age.

"What do we do with this one?" A Goblin grunted.

There was an eight year old boy in the cage pouting.

"Leave him and keep track of how long we've had him he's making me a mint." Mal stated.

She did put the cage in the Entrance Way though so the boy didn't get rained on. She then went up to greet her mother and complain about not getting clams and tell her about Harriet and learning her days of the week.

* * *

**Your roof has finished.**

**Bargain Castle Roof - 1 **

Mal nodded and looked at the list of materials she would need for the next upgrade it looked like stuff she could easily get her hands on. She ate her breakfast and was shocked when Jafar brought Jay in.

"You requested my son, Maleficent." Jafar drawled "Where did you get those crows?"

"We got them." Jay said, "From Mother Gothel. Can we make our apples now? I brought five today."

"An I got five too." Mal said. "That's ten in all. We're gonna make how much, Jay?"

Jay thought hard.

"20 gold." he finally said.

"That's right." Mal nodded. "and yes, we're going to make the apples now."

"Make apples?" Jafar was curious. He was even more so about why his son was here and why Jay had been so eager to come. He was shocked when the two of them made a Potion that he knew well. "You two can do magic?"

"I can't." Jay said, blinking. "Mal, can you use magic?"

"Er..." Mal said blinking. "I dunno."

"Yes, you can." Maleficent informed. "If you couldn't these apples wouldn't work and I was informed that every person you've sold these apples to have has talked in rythems for half an hour after. Meaning they work and you have magic."

"Oh." Mal said, her eyes wide. "But I thought we couldn't use magic inside the barrier."

"We shouldn't be able to." Jafar said in awe. He couldn't believe it. "Amazing. "

"Isn't it though." Maleficent cackled. "I brought your son here because Mal has declared him her very first minion. So they will together."

**Truth Potion-2 **


	7. Chapter 7

Come Saturday Mal and Jay were at Priate's Cove.

"Where is Harriet?" Mal demanded of a short plump boy. "You will tell her we have arrived! NOW!"

The boy ran farther down the dock that they were on. He returned a minute later with Harriet.

"You made it!" Harriet said, happily. "Great, as promised here are your swords."

She helped them put the swords on their waists properly.

"There. Come this way."

Mal turned to her goblins.

"You and the cage stay here. Anyone under ten who losses this battle throw in the cage if a parent doesn't claim them." Mal ordered.

Harriet whispered to the plump boy to inform her crew of what Mal had just ordered her Goblins to do.

"You are wicked." Jay grinned.

"My mom says that evil is the only real way to live." Mal stated with a shrug. "C'mon lets got kick Uma's butt and hold under water until she gives up the clams."

Jay laughed and ran after her.

Maleficent and Jafar both smirked in approval of their children.

* * *

"I forgot to ask a question." Mal said, as she stood at Harriet's side sword out across from Uma's small crew and with Jay on her other side and Harriets tiny crew behind her. "What the rules? We're supposed to follow them for Pirate's battle right?"

"We are." Harriet confirmed. "Or we loose. My dad will give the rules in a moment."

Mal nodded and watched as the Goblins grabbed Anthony Tremain and forced him in the cage because he was alone. She also noted that Carlos and Evie were coming pulling on their parents to hurry up so that they didn't miss anything.

Captain Hook stepped up with a bullhorn that was in rather good condition. Mal figured she'd confisate it at some point.

"The rules for the Kids Pirate battle is simple!" He said, into it broadcasting his voice. "If you bleed your out, if you go in water you're out and will be rescued by Ursula who will spank you and you will have to spend an hour working at her shop. If the Captain starts to bleed or is knocked in the water the whole crew looses and has to work at Ursula's shop for an hour.

You are allowed to help your teammates so they don't get hurt or end up in the water. Those are the rules."

"I think I got it." Jay said, nodding. "What about you, Mal...? Mal?"

"Uma, if you win I will give you four passes to get out of jail free." Mal stated, "If I win you have to give Jay and me five clams each! Shake on it!"

"Deal!" Uma agreed shaking Mal's hand then returning to her side.

Maleficent wouldn't show it but she was very pleased with Mal's bargining skills even if it was only Clams. The girl was working with what she knew after all.

* * *

**Auradon **

"She's obbsessed." Beast said, shaking his head. "Good buisness sense though."

No one disagreed with him.

"GO, MAL!" Ben called as the battle began and Hook commentated. "Dad, I want to learn sword play too!"

Beast sighed to himself why was his son so interested in Mal? The attachment had been so sudden that it was worrying him.

"Of course, Ben. You can start your lessons first thing in the morning." Beast informed.

* * *

Mal jumped to the left suddenly as the whistle sounded. She was shocked to find that Uma's sword was right where she'd been standing.

**Sense-1 **

Mal attacked back she had no formal training so she was wondering why Harriet wanted her on the team but then again she couldn't really care as long as she got clams out of it.

**Sword Play-1 **

Mal and Uma darted in and out of the others fighting as hard as they could.

Mal snagged several things while still fighting Uma. Suddenly she noticed Jay about to go in the water. She dropped down to avoid Uma's sword then swiped her foot out knocking the kid about to beat Jay off of his feet. Jay grabbed the kid's arm and threw him into the water claiming his coin purse as a reward.

"That was close." Jay said, blocking Uma for Mal as she got back to her feet. "Good thinking."

"Naturally." Mal stated and re-engaged Uma.

At some point during the battle Mal decided that Uma was going in the water so she was doing her best to move her that way but Uma was being smart and avoiding getting caught in that kind of situation. Luckily Mal had a minion and Jay came to help out once he'd finished to help pull Harriet from face planting in the water. It had been a close call. Harriet was now yelling Harry at the top of her lungs and chasing her younger brother who was doing his best to outrun her.

Uma clearly got overwhelmed facing both Mal and Jay and was soon at the end of the pier. Jay fell back arms behind his head as Uma and Harry were the only one's still "standing" from Uma's crew. Mal blocked Uma's thrust, spun to the left, slashed, and pushed with all her might. Uma was bleeding when she hit the water and second later there was a second splash signaling Harry had finally been caught and thrown of the pier as well.

"WINNER, HARRIET'S PIRATE CREW!" Hook anounced and no one missed the tone of pride in his voice.

Mal looked around drenched in sweat, pockets bluging full of stuff she'd looted while fighting. Harriet had nine pirates, plus Harriet, Jay and Mal herself still on the pier. they'd done good. Mal giggled as she watched Harriet push Harry under the water again with her foot repeatedly. She decided to do the same to Uma so did.

Uma finally got the message.

"FIVE CLAMS EACH! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Uma bellowed.

"Good, " Mal nodded, sternly. "You have until my dinner to get them to us."

Mal and Jay compared their treasures with each other as they walked back down the pier to where Harriet was finally letting Harry out of the water.

"Jay and me..."

"Jay and I , Mal." Maleficent corrected.

"Jay and I agree that we had a lot of fun today." Mal informed. "Contact us again soon and we'll come down."

"Of course." Harriet nodded. "You two were great and I see you did some side buisness..."

"It's what we're good at." Jay shrugged. "Lets go get some coffee then make apples."

"Okay, it's almost time for our reading lessons anyway." Mal said, shrugging. "Bring the cage!"

The Goblins lifted the cage and followed Mal suddenly had a rope and was tying it around a ten year olds waist.

"You're too big for the cage." Mal reasoned and pulled the girl after her jerking every now and then to make her come.

Maleficent and Jafar hated to admit it but they were very pleased with their little off spring after today's battle.


End file.
